


Ingratitud, soberbia y envidia.

by Luna_lu_na



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Heart Attacks, Hurt, I make myself cry, M/M, Pain
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 04:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9474743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_lu_na/pseuds/Luna_lu_na
Summary: Fue una  pelea, Levi dijo cosas a Eren que lo hirieron, Levi creyó que el “mocoso” volvería a él, como siempre.El 30 de Marzo era el cumpleaños de Eren, el 29 Levi terminó con él, el 31 Levi lo perdió todo.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tengo tres perros peligrosos: la ingratitud, la soberbia y la envidia. Cuando muerden dejan una herida profunda.   
>  Martin Lutero

Todo fue un caos desde el principio de su relación, ambos se querían pero era un querer extraño y retorcido, desde un punto de vista externo. Pero el amor era el amor en cada una de sus facetas.

Levi Ackerman tenía 33 años y llevaba tres años de relación con Eren Jaeger de 20 años. Ambos se amaban en su extraña manera y vivían juntos en el departamento del mayor. Era una relación plagada de sentimientos confusos, palabras tiernas pero carentes de romanticismo, una relación retorcida y condenada al fracaso.

Se habían conocido cuando Eren tenía 17 años y había sido desalojado de su casa por causa de las deudas de su padre. Obligado a vagar por las calles conoció a Levi a quien amó desde el primer momento, Levi no sintió lo mismo inmediatamente pero le cogió cariño al mocoso y así ambos decidieron vivir juntos.

Para Levi era un simple juego, donde obtenía deliciosa comida, buen sexo y un acompañante. No era real, no era una relación, era solo un “tal vez”.  
Para Eren, Levi era su mundo, su salvador, su héroe, su todo. El ángel lo daba todo por “su” Levi. Sin darse cuenta de lo poco que recibía.

O tal vez, se daría cuenta un poco tarde.

 

Tres años despues  
29 de Marzo.

Eren regresaba de su trabajo en el Shitsuji Coffee, donde el fungía de mayordomo y acompañante para las mujeres quien visitaban el lugar. Con una sonrisa miró su reloj, su Levi debería ya estar en casa, y quizá tendría un regalo para su cumpleaños adelantado. Miró la bolsa de elegante papel decorado que llevaba, un pastel iba a buen resguardo dentro mientras su comprador casi trotaba de vuelta a su hogar. Tarareando una canción subió al ascensor del edificio y pulsó el botón 6 donde vivía. El clásico “ping” se oyó y las puertas s e abrieron, dejando a Eren bajar.  
Sacó las llaves de su mochila y abrió las puertas, todo estaba oscuro y extrañado dejó su mochila en el sillón de la entrada y caminó al interior, parecía que su Levi aun no llegaba. Estaba por irse a la cocina cuando un rayo de luz artificial saliendo por debajo de la puerta del dormitorio atrajo su atención, caminó hacía ahí. Estaba por abrir cuando escuchó los inconfundibles gemidos de placer de Levi quien ahogado murmuraba obscenas palabras de placer.

-Si…a…ahí. Joder…-la voz de su muñeco francés rebotaron por el cuarto y salieron ahogadas hacia Eren- Se mas rudo, Erwin. Muévete mas, coño –los golpes obscenos que se oían por el choque de los cuerpos retumbó como una marejada en Eren quien abrió la puerta y horrorizado vio a Erwin sodomizando a Levi quien gemía y gruñía de placer. Erwin miró a Eren primero, luego Levi quien jadeó, sorprendido, si. ¿Culpable? No.

 

-¿Levi? Levi ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué estás haciendo? –la voz de Eren salió ronca, dolida, rota.

 

-¿Qué no ves? Erwin me está follando, pendejo. –Levi masculló irritado, le habían interrumpido en plena follada, mierda-

 

-Levi…-Eren lo miró herido- Tu eres mi novio ¿¡Porqué estás haciendo esto!? –la voz de Eren retumbó-

 

Una risa sarcástica y despectiva sacudió y resquebrajó las esperanzas del más joven.

 

-¿De qué mierdas hablas? Yo jamás dije que era tu novio, bastardo. Te engañaste creyendo eso. –burlón miró desdeñoso a Eren de pies hasta los brillantes y húmedos ojos verdes- Solo eres una entretención, pero me he acostado con Erwin desde antes y mientras estuve contigo. Ahora recoge tus cosas y lárgate. No me dejas gozar. –Masculló sintiendo de nuevo las impetuosas embestidas de Erwin-

 

Eren sintió las lágrimas recorrer sus mejillas, y con dolor se giró y se marchó de ese cuarto, cerró la puerta. Conteniendo los lastimeros sollozos, abrazándose mientras intentaba mantener las piezas de su corazón unidos. Jadeaba desconsolado y caminando al cuarto de invitados, tomó con lo que llegó a Levi, el collar de su madre: una cadena de oro sosteniendo una llave del mismo material, la vieja y ajada mochila, la foto de sus padres y un único par de jeans, una vieja camiseta verde y unas botas rotas. Dejó todo lo que Levi le había comprado y miró penosamente la fotografía que Levi aceptó a regañadientes tomarse con él y la rompió, llevándose la mitad con él, dejó las llaves ahí, marchándose hacia la salida cuando vio el pastel y una risa rota salió entonces de sus labios y lo dejó ahí. Junto a una bonita rosa y la brillante mochila nueva. Cerró la puerta y tomó un rumbo desconocido mientras lágrimas hacían su camino desde los ojos hasta la barbilla mostrando el dolor de quien las lloraba tan lastimeramente. Y se perdió, se perdió en las negruras de la noche. Y un sollozo fue el último sonido que salió del antes feliz mozo.

Y Levi pagaría caro el haber hecho llorar a quien lo daba todo por el, Levi pagaría con sangre las lágrimas del ángel inocente que una vez le dijo “mi amor”.

 

Horas más tarde

 

-¿Levi? ¿Está bien lo que le dijiste al muchacho?

Levi fumaba con la sabana enredada en su fino y compacto cuerpo mirando la luna menguante iluminar apenas la noche.

-Bah –despectivo- Ya volverá, siempre lo hace. Solo es un mocoso llorón y empalagoso.

Erwin no estaba muy convencido y lo dejó pasar, tomando sus cosas se despidió y se marchó, sin notar el pastel en la mesita.  
Levi exhaló la voluta de cigarro y lo apagó, tomó unos pantalones y se dirigió a la alcoba de Eren, algo sorprendido vio las cosas que le había regalado ahí, los libros, la computadora, la ropa, las fotos. O más bien, la foto. La única que tenía con Eren estaba en la cama, rasgada en dos. Se acercó y la giró hacia el observando solo su rostro, la mitad de Eren no estaba.  
“Me llevo la mitad conmigo, lo único mío de esta foto”

Levi chasqueo la lengua y fue a limpiar la cama, poniendo sábanas limpias y se acostó a dormir. No sería hasta la mañana siguiente que fue a la cocina que vio el pastel en la bonita bolsa, con curiosidad lo abrió y sacó cuidadosamente el costoso pastel.  
“Feliz aniversario, mi amor”  
Decía en bonita letra en la cubierta, Levi sacó una tarjeta y leyó la letra de Eren:  
“Cumplimos ya 3 años juntos, querido mío. Y agradezco con felicidad el día en que te conocí. Quiero ser tuyo para siempre y que tu seas igual mío.”  
Eren.

Levi miró la tarjeta un largo rato y desenvolvió un pañuelito de seda de donde cayó con un tintineo un bello y costoso anillo de platino con dos incrustaciones, una esmeralda como los ojos de Eren y una pequeña perla gris, representando sus ojos.

“Levi ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Levi se llevó la mano a la boca y miró el calendario con horror. “30 de Marzo” y unas caritas felices con corazones. El cumpleaños de Eren. Lo había olvidado, sumergido en su egoísmo olvidó el cumpleaños de su ¿amante?  
Se vistió apresurado y llamó al celular de Eren, tristemente sonó en la misma casa, en la mochila de Eren, abandonada en el sillón. Maldiciendo salió de la casa y recorrió los lugares que Eren adoraba, sin rastro, pista o esperanza de encontrarlo. Exhausto se dejó caer en un banco del parque y se quedó ahí esperando alguna pista. Pista que llegaría pero no esperanzadora.

Su celular sonó y contestó de inmediato.

“¿Eren? –Exclamó con ansiedad.

“Buenas noches, Sr Ackerman. Habla el jefe de la policía, encontramos…mejor venga al hotel Rose. Debe saber…mejor venga.

Colgando Levi echó a correr y llegó con el corazón algo agitado. Se acercó a una recepcionista quien al escuchar el nombre de Eren Jaeger bajó la cara y señaló una habitación sencilla en el primer piso. Nuevamente corrió y entró alarmado encontrando algo que lo marcaría de por vida.  
Era Eren… El mocoso… colgado de una viga, muerto. Con sus ojos aun abiertos hinchados y enrojecidos de lágrimas que derramó hasta su muerte, su triste muerte. Un suicidio. Una de sus manos estaba abierta y lánguida sobre su costado, la otra aferraba el trozo de fotografía y una nota en el buró al costado que decía simplemente.

“Adiós, mi Levi. Jamás debí llamarte mío, fui el más estúpido de los mocosos. Cuánta razón tienes, nunca fuiste mío aunque yo fui por completo tuyo.  
Quien me encuentre, llame a Levi xxx-xxx-xxx-xx y díganle que tire el pastel…  
No llegaré para mi cumpleaños, nunca más.”

La policía bajó el cuerpo de Eren y lo metieron en una bolsa negra. Cerrando poco a poco el último lugar de descanso del desafortunado niño, y finalmente la forense llegó a su cara y con esfuerzo cerró los ojos del inocente y terminó por sellar a Eren en la bolsa negra.

30 de Marzo pasada la medianoche.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Eren –murmuró Levi- Atrasado. Ya es 31…

 

Papeles sellados, funeral listo, ¿dolor? Presente. ¿Eren Jaeger? Adiós, descansa en paz. Fuiste bueno, ya vuelves al cielo de donde no debiste bajar.  
¿Levi? En el departamento. ¿Qué sostiene? El regalo que debió darle a Eren en lugar de un lugar con los muertos. ¿Joyas o dinero? No, boletos para un hotel frente al mar, lugar que Eren soñó con visitar y que jamás vería. Sus ojos se apagaron mucho antes de ver cumplido su sueño de viajar con su gran amor.

**Author's Note:**

> Lamento si fui muy angustiosa, es que me salio así.  
> Creo que lloré un poco mientras lo escribía.  
> Y es mi primera incursión en este Fandom.  
> Si te gustó, o crees que le falta algo no dudes en dejármelo saber.  
> También se aceptan Kudos  
> Gracias por leer.


End file.
